Race To Your Heart
by KazuKan
Summary: Depois de um grande acidente envolvendo Yang, Ruby decide tomar o lugar da irmã e correr em seu lugar, vendo o grande premio de uma corrida como a saída de suas dividas econômicas. Só não esperava que essa decisão pudesse deixá-la mais perto de sua grande ídolo, cantora e modelo fotográfica, Weiss Schnee. Capa por Kuma {White Rose} AU
1. Prólogo

**Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem. RWBY pertence ao Rooster Teeth.**

 **Art da capa foi feita pela senhorita Kuma, eu ia perguntar se podia usar e ela deixou marcado em seu tumblr (Kumafromtaiwan) que podíamos usar se déssemos os devidos créditos. Eu simplesmente adoro ela, e foi exatamente por ela que eu comecei com esses RWBY stuffs**

 **UA, sobre automobilismo.**  
 **Prepare se para um pouco de fluff e NSFW.**

 **Sim eu estou aqui! Como disse eu estudei um pouco sobre o assunto para poder tratar dele corretamente. E não, eu não estudei tudo, só peguei as principais informações e etc... E sim, eu fiz um planejamento da história, e escrevi até onde eu planejei, o que não foi muito longe ainda.**

 **Bem trabalho de quase três semanas... Aqui está!**

 **O que eu posso dizer? Eu estou... hm... super nervosa XD**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Prólogo

O beep do aparelho de monitoramento cardíaco era constante. O rosto do paciente estava coberto de curativos, e sua cabeça estava enfaixada, apenas um pequeno tufo de cabelos loiros estava para fora.

Ao lado da cama duas garotas. Uma de cabelos negros compridos, e outra de cabelos escuros com as pontas avermelhadas. Foram dias de tensão. Dias que não desejavam nunca ter de enfrentar, mas fora inevitável.

A paciente na cama se chamava Yang Xiao Long, piloto de stock car, as garotas do quarto eram Blake Belladonna e Ruby Rose. Ruby era irmã mais nova de Yang, e sua única família, e Blake era a engenheira de Yang.

As memorias ainda estavam frescas em sua mente, fora um acidente terrível, o carro de Yang ficou destruído devido a uma explosão no pneu dianteiro, não vou uma explosão grande, mas ela acabou batendo na mureta e carro pegou fogo. A perícia descobriu uma pequena bomba no pneu do carro, ou seja, fora provocado.

Os médicos disseram que foi muita sorte ter tirado Yang com vida de dentro do carro. Todos sabiam que um acidente em tais proporções poderia ter matado a jovem, mas por um milagre o fogo quase não a atingiu.

A noticia do acidente de uma grande piloto foi lançada na boca da mídia. Não tinha como esconder, era uma competição pequena, mas importante. A loira estava nas pistas há seis anos e pouco a pouco conseguiu patrocínio.

Ela tinha chances de fazer uma grande carreira, e Blake não sabia quem poderia ter feito tal maldade com a loira. Para ajudar o circuito interno de câmeras da competição não gravavam, apenas monitoravam, e ninguém viu alguém se aproximar dos pneus de Yang.

\- Ruby... – Blake se aproximou da irmã da loira. – Eu vou pegar algo para comer, quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Ruby e Yang eram muito próximas, elas eram órfãs. Eventualmente Yang conheceu seu tio por parte de mãe, Qrow, e ele deu inicio a carreira de piloto de Yang, mas tarde Yang saiu do colégio. Como na época a loira era menor de idade ela começou com o Kart, mas o dinheiro que conseguiu nas corridas foi o suficiente para cuidar de sua irmã.

Ruby por sua vez tinha o sonho de virar mecânico automobilístico como Blake, e assim poder entrar na equipe de Qrow dando suporte nas corridas de sua irmã. Ruby estava no segundo ano de sua faculdade agora.

\- Yang... – Ruby murmurou olhando para o rosto adormecido de sua irmã. Não tinha nenhuma expressão de dor nem nada, era como se ela estivesse apenas dormindo pacificamente. Se não fosse pelo fato de Yang já estar naquela cama há três dias.

Os amigos da dupla tentaram fazer Ruby se distrair, mas a garota não dizia nada, não comia, e dormia apenas algumas horas picadas durante a noite. Haviam grande bolsas negras sobre os olhos prateados. Para Blake que conhecia Ruby há anos agora, era uma agonia.

Além de toda a preocupação de Ruby para com Yang, havia o problema do dinheiro. De onde tiraria dinheiro para pagar todos os tratamentos médicos? Não tinham tanto dinheiro guardado para pagar o hospital. Na verdade, Ruby duvidava que ele tinham algum dinheiro guardado.

Os patrocinadores de Yang se encarregaram de pagar remédios e curativos, mas a conta dos hospital cairia sobre a cabeça da Xiao Long e da Rose. Eles não tinham qualquer esperança de que um dia a loira voltasse a correr. Um acidente dessas proporções provavelmente marcaria a vida de Yang.

\- Amigo Ruby? – Uma garota ruiva de sardas entrou na sala, era Penny. Os olhos verdes varrendo a sala apenas para ver Ruby cabisbaixa, provavelmente chorando.

Penny e Ruby se conheceram um pouco depois da morte dos pais da garota de olhos prateados. Se tornaram amigas quase de imediato, e permaneceram amigas até depois do colégio. Para ela, era doloroso ver Ruby tão debilitada por conta de suas preocupações, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

\- Eu trouxe algo para você comer. – Ela disse mostrando uma caixinha com cookies. Eram os favoritos de Ruby, mas ainda assim, os olhos prateados não mostraram qualquer reação. – Vamos, Yang não ia querer vê-la assim. – Disse calmamente.

Os olhos de Ruby marejaram. Gordas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos em direção a suas coxas. Ela tinha que ser forte, mas de onde iria tirar forças? As coisas pareciam estar desmoronando ao seu redor, e não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazer parar. E mesmo que parassem, como fixar tudo de novo?

Na hora do acidente toda a equipe de Yang assim como organizadores correram para ajudar. Até mesmo alguns pilotos correram para ajudar. Ruby, no entanto, viu tudo aquilo paralisada. Suas pernas não corresponderam seus comandos. Sua mente gritava para correr, para ajudar a salvar a irmã, mas seu corpo não se moveu.

Se fosse o contrario, sem duvidas Yang correria para ajuda-la. Não haveria medo, nem tempo para desejar que aquilo não estava acontecendo. Certamente a loira correria até o carro, e entraria nele, mesmo o automóvel estando em chamas, apenas para salvar sua irmãzinha. Não tinha a menor dúvida disso.

Penny deu um sorriso amargo esfregando as costas de Ruby. Sabia que sua amiga tinha que botar todas as lágrimas para fora. Todos estavam abalados, mas certamente Ruby era mais. Era a sua única família naquela cama. E tudo que Penny podia fazer por agora era apoiar a menina mais baixa, e dar seu ombro para ela chorar se preciso.

Do lado de fora do quarto Blake estava em choque com as palavras de Qrow. A equipe Torchwick estava culpando a equipe de Yang por tentar sabotar a prova colocando uma bomba no próprio pneu do carro. Aquela era um noticia que já estava se espalhando pela mídia e colocavam em jogo a credibilidade da equipe de Qrow.

\- As coisas não podem ficar piores. – Blake murmurou tentando se manter firme. Ruby precisava de apoio, e ela seria esse apoio, uma vez que Yang estava mal.

-Eu vou ver se consigo reverter esse jogo. – Qrow disse cansado, ele também não tinha saído do hospital desde a internação de Yang.

\- Pode ir, eu cuido das coisas aqui. – Blake respondeu tentando manter sua calma. Só queria saber como contar para Ruby, e qual seria a reação da mesma.

Queria Yang acordasse logo, e Ruby voltasse a sorrir como sempre fez. Elas mereciam um pouco de felicidade depois de todas as dificuldades que enfrentaram na vida. A morte trágica de seus pais em um assalto, o desaparecimento da mãe de Yang. Respirou fundo deixando seus pulmões se encherem de ar para manter a calma.

"Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria." Esperava realmente que esse ditado popular se concretizasse para a dupla de irmãs.

* * *

 **Bom... o próximo vai demorar um pouco... Não tenho uma previsão de como serão as postagens, uma vez que eu estou sem tempo... Vou ter que organizar minha agenda novamente.**

 **Ah! tumblr da Kuma**  
 **.com**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	2. Chapter 01

**Aqui estou eu, como prometido, ainda é domingo aqui então está valendo.**

 **Eu tinha um texto planejado, mas ignorem... Eu realmente estou com sono**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 1: A decisão.

\- Podemos parcelar a conta do hospital. – A mulher informou. Ruby fez um careta, mesmo se parcelassem, seria impossível pagar uma conta tão alta. Teria que sair da faculdade e arranjar um trabalho que pagasse milhares para cobrir todos os gastos.

\- Eu realmente não sei como vamos fazer... – Murmurou alto o suficiente para a mulher ouvir. Ela não podia fazer nada, apenas sorrir sem jeito para a menina.

\- Vamos dar um tempo para você pensar. – A mulher disse gentilmente.

\- Obrigada. – Ruby respondeu se levantando da cadeira. Ela abriu a porta branca antes de sair da sala. Seu chão parecia estar desabando pouco a pouco. A cada novo dia mais preocupações. O pior era que Yang não tinha acordado ainda, e a cada dia que passava, mais a conta do hospital aumentava.

\- E como foi? – Blake perguntou vendo a expressão desanimada da mais jovem.

\- Está tudo indo de mal a pior. – Ruby murmurou.

\- Calma Ruby. – Blake passou o braço pelos ombros da outra. – Tudo vai se ajeitar, apenas dê um tempo. – Não sabia se as coisas iam realmente se encaixar, mas precisava dar uma força para a morena.

\- Obrigada, mas acho que não vai ser tão fácil assim. Nada vai se resolver se eu ficar de braços cruzados apenas. – Murmurou cabisbaixa.

\- Eu sei, mas você vai encontrar uma saída. – Blake tentou ser positiva.

Ruby se sentou na sala de espera do hospital. Não tinha animo para ver Yang, decidira que não ia passar esse sentimento depressivo para a loira. Iria esfriar a cabeça antes, e quando achasse que estava pronta iria entrar no quarto da irmã.

Eventualmente os olhos de Ruby caíram sobre uma revista na mesa da sala. A revista estava aberta exibindo o anuncio de uma corrida de carros estilo stock car. Os olhos de Ruby se arregalaram ao ver o preço do premio, não era grande, mas certamente pagariam metade da conta do hospital, já descontando os gastos par ao evento. O evento seria para daqui um mês e meio, quase dois meses.

\- Blake! Blake! – Ruby chamou puxando a manga da roupa da mais velha. – Eu achei a solução para uma parte dos problemas. – Ruby exclamou mais animada.

\- O que? – Blake perguntou surpresa com a repentina mudança de humor da outra.

\- Olha. – Ruby se esticou para pegar a revista – Uma competição.

\- E dai? Yang não vai poder competir. Isso está fora de cogitação. – Disse sem entender o que Ruby queria com aquilo.

\- Yang não, mas eu posso correr! – Afirmou com os olhos brilhando.

\- Ruby, correr de carro não é mesmo que correr de bicicleta. – Apontou vendo Ruby inflar as bochechas.

\- Eu sei, mas eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso correr nessa competição e ganhar. – A garota disse confiante.

\- Ruby... – Blake colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros da menor. – Mesmo assim, temos um grande problema aqui. – Começou devagar. – Você não pode dirigir! Lembra que depois de pegar sua habilitação você nem pode tirar o carro da garagem? – Lembrou fazendo Ruby encolher os ombros envergonhada.

\- Mas eu ainda quero tentar. – Murmurou.

\- Ruby. Eu entendo que você está desesperada, mas eu não quero que você corra. Yang não aguentaria se algo acontecesse com você. – Ruby mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para o chão. Blake estava certa.

\- Blake. – Ruby começou devagar. – Eu ainda quero tentar. Por favor. Você pode me treinar por uma ou duas semanas, se der tudo certo, posso competir. EU prometo que não vai acontecer nada comigo, eu vou ser prudente. – Apontou.

\- Não é questão de ser prudente ou não. A questão é: E se fizerem o mesmo com você? Se trapacearem danificando os seus equipamentos? – Perguntou erguendo a voz. Ruby se encolheu na cadeira.

\- Eu já decidi Blake. Eu vou correr, com ou sem a sua ajuda. – Ruby se levantou do assento.

\- Ruby! Não faça isso! – Pediu tentando alcançar a mão da outra, mas Ruby era rápida. em uma fração de segundos já não estava mais na sala de espera do hospital.

\- Blake, Ruby! – Qrow saiu do quarto de Yang as pressas. - Rápido, Yang recobrou a consciência.

\- O que? – Blake correu ao encontro de Qrow.

\- Onde está Ruby? – Ele perguntou procurando pela outra.

\- Eu explico para você depois. – Murmurou e Qrow assentiu dando espaço para a outra entrar no quarto também.

Ruby correu pelas ruas de Vale o mais rápido que podia. Não sabia por onde começar, mas tinha um breve ideia. Talvez umas das pessoas da equipe de Yang pudesse ajudar. Jaune ou Pyrrha. Ou quem sabe Nora e Ren, mas precisava tentar.

Se não estava enganada o quarteto morava no mesmo condomínio, perto do centro. Ia falar com eles, talvez eles colaborariam com sua ideia. Talvez eles fossem a luz da esperança que ajudariam a concretizar suas necessidades.

Não olhou para onde estava indo, e no instante seguinte sentiu um baque que a enviou para o chão. Olhou atordoada para frente vendo dois pares de pernas vestindo calças negras. Deixou seu olhar subir apenas para ver dois homens fortes de terno negro e óculos escuros.

\- Não fiquem ai parado seus incompetente, me ajudem a levantar. – Uma voz feminina saiu irritada. Logo os homens começaram a puxar a garota para cima, dando espaço para Ruby ver quem ela tinha enviado para o chão.

A menina se ergueu revelando uma pele pálida, olhos azuis congelante, cabelos brancos e brilhantes. Usava roupas brancas com pequenos detalhes em vermelho. Ruby abriu a boca reconhecendo a figura.

\- Vai ficar ai no chão me olhando com essa cara de idiota? Onde está meu pedido de desculpas? – Perguntou irritada. Ruby se levantou coçando a nuca.

\- Me desculpe, eu não estava vendo para onde ia. – Murmurou sem jeito.

\- Preste mais atenção, idiota. – A garota retrucou antes de retomar seu caminho. Ela ia entrar em um grande edifício. Conseguia ler o nome Schnee na grande placa. Sem duvidas, aquela era Weiss Schnee.

Sem perder mais tempo Ruby se pôs a correr em direção do condomínio do grupo JNPR que ficava há algumas quadras dali. Um grande sorriso nascendo em seus lábios. Havia esbarrado com sua grande paixão platônica, não podia ter melhor sinal que esse de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Logo chegou na frente do condomínio grande branco. O porteiro logo a reconheceu e permitiu sua entrada. Ruby e Jaune eram grandes amigos, por isso frequentava o apartamento que ele dividia com sua noiva Pyrrha. Ren morava dois andares a cima de Jaune e Pyrrha sendo vizinho de Nora.

Ruby tomou o elevador indo para terceiro andar. Apartamento numero duzentos e quinze. Apertou duas vezes o botão da campainha e esperou. Logo a porta se abria revelando uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e penetrantes olhos verdes vivos.

\- Ruby? – Ela estranhou a presença da mais jovem.

\- Oi Pyrrha. – Ruby cumprimentou. - P-posso entrar? – Ruby perguntou relutante. Logo a mulher abriu espaço para a outra entrar.

Não foi surpresa ver todos reunidos na sala de estar. Nora estava comento panquecas com mel, enquanto Jaune e jogava vídeo game e Ren estava lendo um livro.

\- Pessoal, Ruby está aqui. – A ruiva chamou a atenção de todos. Logo os olhos do trios olharam para a figura.

\- Aconteceu algo com a Yang? – Jaune o rapaz loira de olhos azuis perguntou preocupada.

\- Não... Yang está bem. – Ruby respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

\- Então o que te trouxe aqui? – Ren perguntou sem desviar o olhar de seu livro. Ruby encolheu os ombros, tinha medo da reação do quarteto, mas precisava de ajuda.

\- Eu quero correr na competição que vai ter daqui um mês e meio. – Ruby declarou atraindo o olhar assustado de todos da sala.

\- O que? – O quarteto perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

\- Bem, eu posso explicar... – Ruby começou devagar. Ren fechou seu livro e Jaune desligou seu jogo. Nora rapidamente terminou de comer suas panquecas e Pyrrha arrastou Ruby até um sofá onde se sentaram.

Calmamente Ruby explicou a situação para seus amigos. Jaune respirou profundamente entendendo a questão. Ruby queria correr apenas para poder pagar o hospital, não era como se ela fosse seguir a profissão.

\- Blake está de acordo? – Pyrrha perguntou.

\- Não. – Ruby respondeu sinceramente. Não adiantaria nada mentir para eles. Cedo ou tarde eles iam descobrir a verdade.

\- Eu acho que pode ser uma boa ideia. – Jaune começou ganhando um olhar assustado de Pyrrha e Ren. – Ruby pode correr se ela quiser, só tem que treinar.

\- É perigoso. – Pyrrha murmurou com medo de dar seu apoio. Depois do que aconteceu com Yang todos estavam mais atentos e com medo.

\- É só ficarmos de olho o tempo todo no carro. Não só no carro, mas nos pneus. – O loiro disse confiante.

\- Eu estou de acordo com isso. Ruby tem um bom motivo. – Nora disse em um de seus raros momentos de seriedade.

\- Mas o que a Yang vai achar disso? – Ren perguntou atraindo o olhar de seus amigos. – Não se esqueçam que Ruby é tudo que ela tem. – Jaune e Nora encolheram os ombros.

\- Acho que você deveria falar com a Yang primeiro. – Pyrrha colocou a mão no ombro de Ruby. A garota apenas assentiu.

\- Mas e se a Yang for contra? - Ruby murmurou.

\- Ai você terá que mostrar para ela que não é mais uma menina. – Jaune estava realmente apoiando a decisão de sua amiga.

\- Eu tenho grande confiança que vai dar tudo certo, porque hoje eu esbarrei e conversei com Weiss. – Ruby anunciou animada. Nora reprimiu uma risada no fundo de sua garganta.

\- Weiss? Weiss Schnee? Por favor Ruby, você estava sonhando que conversou com ela? – Jaune perguntou rindo.

\- Não, é serio. – Ruby disse animada. – Eu sai do hospital correndo e esbarrei nela no caminho para cá e acabei derrubando ela. Então ela me repreendeu e perguntou onde estava meu pedido de desculpas. Eu me desculpei e ela me chamou de idiota, depois entrou na empresa Schnee. – Resumiu seu pequeno encontro.

\- E desde quando isso é uma conversa Ruby? – Jaune perguntou.

\- Hm... É melhor que nada. Além disso ela realmente tem aquela cicatriz em cima do olho. Parecia ser tão bonita, e eu tive vontade de tocar para ver a textura. Weiss realmente é como um anjo, vestindo aquelas roupas brancas, só falta o par de asas. E também tem aqueles olhos azuis, tão frios, mas ainda tão belos. – Ruby começou a divagar.

\- Já entendemos Ruby, você acha ela muito bonita e é apaixonada por ela. – Nora disse revirando os olhos.

\- É tão perceptível assim? – Perguntou sem jeito.

\- Tanto quanto um elefante no meio de girafas. – A garota respondeu rindo.

\- Agora vá falar com a sua irmã antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Vamos te apoiar e ajudar no que pudermos. Você só pode competir se tiver uma equipe para te ajudar. – Ela sorriu dando algumas palmadinhas nas costas da mais jovem.

\- Obrigada. – Ruby disse se levantando. – Eu falo com você depois, se eu conseguir falar com a Yang... Espero que ela já tenha acordado. – Murmurou encolhendo os ombros.

\- O que? Você não sabe? Blake mandou uma mensagem dizendo que Yang tinha acordado. Achei que você sabia. – Pyrrha disse surpresa.

\- O que? Vou voltar para o hospital agora mesmo. – Ruby disse com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. – Vejo vocês em outra hora pessoal! – Ela então saiu correndo em direção a porta.

\- Animada e cheia de energia como sempre. – Jaune disse relaxando contra o sofá.

\- Bem melhor do que o que vimos logo depois do acidente. – Nora disse com um pequeno sorriso triste nos lábios.

\- Pyrrha, você acha que se a Ruby correr ela vai ficar bem? – Ren perguntou fazendo a mulher ruiva pensar cuidadosamente no assunto.

\- Ruby sempre nos surpreendeu. Acho que ela tem grande chances de se dar bem. – Resolveu ser otimista.

\- Mesmo sendo ela a garota que não conseguiu nem tirar o carro da garagem? – Nora perguntou fazendo Pyrrha e Jaune rirem com a lembrança.

\- Acho que ela vai se sair bem. – Ren murmurou. – Porque toda vez que ela leva algo a serio ela faz bem. – Nisso todos tiveram que concordar.

\- Vamos torcer e ajudar no que ela precisar. – Jaune disse e o trio concordou.

Ruby correu o mais rápido que pode de volta para o hospital. Se perguntava quando Yang tinha acordado. Um sorriso grande bailava em seus lábios, parecia que tudo no mundo estava conspirando ao seu favor.

Passou pelo prédio Schnee e seu sorriso se alargou ao ver Weiss na janela do prédio. Definitivamente a sorte estava ao seu lado. Aumentou mais a velocidade querendo encontrar com sua irmã ainda acordada.

Claro que Ruby sabia bem as implicações por virar uma piloto, mas não se importava, não era o que queria fazer para o resto de sua vida. Apenas queria ganhar os prêmios e saldar suas dividas com o hospital.

Entrou rapidamente no edifício branco do hospital e parou de correr. Não queria levar bronca de nenhuma enfermeira. Pegou o elevador até o andar do quarto de sua irmã. Sorriu assim que chegou ao andar e viu Qrow sentado na sala de espera.

\- Finalmente Ruby. – Ele disse se levantando.

\- Tio Qrow. – Ela se aproximou do homem. – Yang ainda está acordada? – Perguntou timidamente.

\- Sim, ela disse que só ia voltar a dormir depois que falasse com você. Ah! Blake também me contou seus planos, depois que você conversar com a sua irmã, nós vamos ter uma boa conversa sobre o assunto. – Ruby assentiu.

\- Obrigada tio Qrow. – E então Ruby seguiu para encontrar com sua irmã.

Bateu na porta duas vezes antes de ouvir um entre. Seus olhos marejaram ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar, mas que fazia dias que não ouvia. Seu coração disparou e tomou coragem para abrir a porta. Ali sentada na cama do hospital comendo o que parecia ser uma maçã, estava Yang.

\- Ruby! – Yang disse com um grande sorriso. A mais nova não podia conter as lágrimas de felicidade que caíram de seus olhos. Sim, o universo estava finalmente conspirando ao seu favor.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado.**

 **Semana que vem eu volto.**

 **Criticas e sugestões são bem vindas, desde que sejam criticas construtivas.**

 **Kissus**

 **Se cuidem**


	3. Chapter 02

**And here I'm**

 **Primeiro, desculpem pela demora, ai vai a minha explicação.**

 **Bem, bem bem, eu não estou completamente bem ainda, mas o dever me chama e aqui estou.**

 **Eu estou doente, ou estava, acho que estou ainda, dor de estômago, enjoou, um pouco de febre, dor de cabeça e tontura. Nada muito grave só exaustão e stress. Ele devo voltar ao normal em breve, mas eu estou ficando cansada de não fazer nada o dia todo.**

 **Sim, eu tenho um agenda um pouco corrida. Tenho trabalhos a fazer que exigem que eu fique acordada de madrugada, e outras atividades. E eu sou viciada em Kantai Collection, por isso eu me distraio muito e tenho que reduzir alguma coisa para compensar os jogos (No caso seria meu tempo de descanso.) Eu já mencionei que tenho cerca de sete histórias em andamento?**

 **Para explicar o porque eu me mantenho tão ocupada assim eu teria que aprofundar no assunto, e infelizmente não é algo que eu quero fazer agora. Eu não bebo, não fumo, não faço uso que qualquer tipo de entorpecente ou drogas, não tenho um passado sombrio para esconder também. Só posso dizer que eu cometi um erro no ano passado e estou pagando por ele agora. Não, eu não matei ninguém, nem roubei ninguém, nada ilícito.**

 **Aqui está o capitulo que corresponde ao de domingo passado.**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Autódromo

\- Yang, você tem certeza disso? – Blake perguntou para a loira que estava acariciando os cabelos de uma Ruby adormecida na beira da cama.

\- Sim. – A loira respondeu. – Ruby quer fazer isso, e é melhor que você e o tio Qrow estejam lá para ajudá-la do que ela fazer sozinha e acabar se machucando. – Murmurou.

\- Você não tem medo que façam algo contra ela? Como que fizeram com você naquele dia. – Blake perguntou.

\- Claro que sim gatinha, mas se a minha equipe estiver ao lado da Ruby eu vou ficar muito mais tranquila. Isso aconteceu comigo porque não esperávamos que alguém fosse fazer tal coisa, mas agora que esperamos podemos evitar. – O raciocínio de Yang estava correto na opinião de Blake.

\- Faremos isso então. Vou ligar para Coco e Velvet para avisar o que estamos pensando em fazer. – A morena se levantou. – Precisaremos da autorização do diretor Ozpin para poder introduzir a Ruby ao auto esporte. – Murmurou.

\- Hey, você ainda está preocupada. – Yang apontou.

\- Yang, sua irmã nem consegue tirar o carro da garagem. Como ela vai conseguir correr contra pilotos experientes? – Perguntou.

\- Sim, mas Ruby entrou para a melhor faculdade tirando a nota máxima sendo que suas notas no colégio eram o suficiente para ela não repetir. Tenho certeza que ela vai conseguir correr contra eles. – Blake suspirou.

\- É diferente. Estudar e correr são coisas diferentes. – A Belladonna estava preocupada com o bem estar de Ruby.

\- O que eu quero dizer Blake, é que quando a Ruby se compromete a fazer algo, ela vai dar o seu melhor e consequentemente vai ser a melhor naquilo que faz. Só deixe ficar sabendo do premio extra dessa competição e você vai ver. – Piscou com um dos olhos.

\- O vencedor terá um jantar com a modelo fotográfica e cantora Weiss Schnee. – Blake disse revirando os olhos. – Isso apenas vai ser pior para ela. A família Schnee olha todos de cima, é totalmente inimaginável que ela se apaixone pela Ruby. Ela vai se decepcionar, você vai ver. – Apontou.

\- Eu sei, mas o que a Ruby sente é o mesmo que eu sentia por aqueles cantores quando era adolescente. Essa paixão não vai durar nem dois meses. Logo isso vai passar. – Blake deu de ombros.

\- Yang, você acha que ela pode vir a ganhar essa competição? – Blake perguntou receosa.

\- Confie nela Blake. Você vai ver. – Yang esboçou um sorriso. – Ruby vai ser uma grande corredora, você verá. – Disse com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

\- Eu realmente não sei de onde vem tanto otimismo às vezes. – A gata faunus suspirou indo em direção da porta.

\- É que você ainda não ouviu a Ruby fantasiando sobre como seria seu encontro com a Weiss Schnee. Essas paixões de adolescentes... – Yang disse rindo. Blake revirou os olhos antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Yang realmente esperava que fosse apenas uma paixão de adolescente, ou sua pequena irmã ia sofrer muito mais do que já tinha sofrido em sua vida. Seria um grande e doloroso golpe, se o primeiro amor de Ruby a rejeitasse. E o que era pior, Yang não poderia fazer nada para proteger Ruby dessa decepção.

Balançou a cabeça levemente voltando se encostar na cama. Ainda precisava de descanso, e agora sua consciência estava muito mais tranquila. Tudo ia acabar bem. Precisava apenas acreditar nisso. Que tudo ia acabar bem.

oOo

Ruby grudou os olhos para fora da janela do carro. Conseguia ver as arquibancadas do autódromo onde a amiga de Yang trabalhava. Coco e Yang tinham se conhecido em uma corrida, a mulher era para ser uma piloto, mas desistiu depois de um pequeno acidente. Mesmo assim elas se tornaram amigas, e sempre que Yang precisava treinar, Coco oferecia seu autódromo. Também fazia parte da equipe de sua irmã.

O carro entrou no autódromo e parou. Logo Blake estava pulando para fora do automóvel, e Ruby seguiu seu exemplo. Elas caminharam até a traseira do carro antes de serem abordadas por uma faunus.

\- Blake, o que te trás aqui? – A Faunus era uma coelha Faunus, de longos cabelos marrons e olhos castanhos. Tinha um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Era Velvet Scarlatina.

\- Falei com Coco para pedir permissão para treinarmos nossa nova piloto. – A gata Faunus respondeu calmamente.

\- Serio? Quem é? – Velvet perguntou curiosa.

\- Aqui. – Blake colocou as mãos em ambos os ombros de Ruby. – A irmã da Yang, Ruby Rose, Ruby, essa é Velvet Scarlatina. – Disse surpreendendo a coelha Faunus.

\- Muito bem, Ruby, você já tem sua carta de motorista? – Velvet perguntou. – Para participar de corridas de é necessário uma carteira de habilitação, se você não tiver é bom começar a tirar logo. – Disse calmamente.

\- Carteira ela tem, o problema na verdade é outro. – Blake começou devagar.

\- Qual? – Velvet inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

\- Ela não sabe dirigir. – A voz veio logo atrás de Velvet. Ali estava uma mulher alta de cabelos castanhos com uma mecha loira. Usava óculos escuros e uma boina negra. Era a amiga de Yang, Coco Adel.

\- Então como você conseguiu sua permissão? – Velvet perguntou.

\- Bem... Nas aulas não foi legal, mas eles me mandaram par ao teste porque você sabe né? Eu estava segurando vagas. Então quando fui fazer o teste, eles perguntaram quem eu era, e eu acabei dizendo sem querer que eu era irmã da piloto Yang Xiao Long. Bem... Eu fiz o teste, e de certa forma consegui passar. – Ruby explicou sem jeito.

\- Yang ficou feliz, mas logo se desesperou quando soube como a Ruby tinha conseguido a carta. – Blake disse calmamente. – Mas vocês vão ter que dar uma boa aula para a Ruby aqui. – Ruby coçou a nuca sem jeito.

\- Vamos começar com o simulador então. – Coco disse andando na frente. – Vamos, porque não temos tempo a perder.

Ruby ficou parada vendo Blake e Velvet andarem junto de Coco. Suspirou pegando a carteira do bolso de sua calça. Abriu a apenas para revelar a foto de Weiss, suspirou.

\- Me deseje sorte, Weiss. – Murmurou antes de dar um pequeno beijo no papel e guardar a carteira no bolso.

\- Uau! Você conhece Weiss Schnee. – Um garoto loiro disse. Ruby deu um pulo no lugar devido a surpresa. O garoto usava uma bermuda jeans, e uma camisa de mangas curtas aberta revelando todo seu tórax, ele tinha uma calda, o que dizia que ele é um Faunus.

\- Não... Eu não... – Ruby tentou responder.

\- Vou perguntar para o Neptune! Ele vai ficar irritado ao saber que a sua querida Snow Angel tem uma namorada. - O garoto continuou.

\- Espera! – Ruby chamou a atenção do mesmo. – Weiss não é minha namorada, eu nem mesmo a conheço de verdade. – Explicou.

\- E a foto que você tem ai na carteira? – Ele perguntou curioso. Ruby pegou sua carteira novamente e tirou a foto de dentro.

\- Veja, é um daqueles cards que vem dentro do CD. – Ruby disse envergonhada. E pensar que esse garoto tinha visto Ruby beijar a foto.

\- Por que você estava beijando isso? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

\- Apenas serve como um amuleto de boa sorte. Isso é tudo. Agora eu tenho que ir, foi um prazer te conhecer, até mais. – Ruby disse dando as costas para o loiro e indo procurar Blake, uma vez que já tinha as perdido de vista.

\- Espera! – O loiro colocou a mão no ombro de Ruby. – Por que você tem um card de Weiss Schnee como amuleto da sorte? – Perguntou curioso.

\- Porque eu gosto das musicas dela. – Ruby respondeu sem querer dar mais informações para uma desconhecido. – Agora deixe me ir, eu preciso encontrar a senhorita Coco. – Disse rapidamente.

\- Se você está atrás da Coco significa que vai ficar por aqui não é? Meu nome é Sun Wukong, vai ser um prazer treinar com você. – Ele disse rapidamente se apresentando.

\- Ruby Rose. Irmã da Yang Xiao Long. – Ruby respondeu antes de sair correndo para procurar o trio feminino.

\- Wow! Ela é rápida. – Sun disse para si mesmo vendo Ruby sumir de vista rapidamente. – Irmã da Yang Xiao Long... Deve ser por isso que está aqui. – Murmurou. – Mas beijar a foto de uma pessoa só porque é um amuleto de sorte? E que amuleto de sorte estranho. – Ele coçou a nuca sem jeito.

Ruby correu pelos corredores do edifício na esperança de encontrar Blake. Respirou fundo para manter a calma, uma hora ou outra ia achar a gata faunus. Esfregou o olho com força tentando se concentrar em não se desesperar.

Caminhou até uma grande vidraça onde poderia ver toda a pista do autódromo, havia diversos cones formando uma pista e algumas curvas e obstáculos. Coçou a cabeça tentando imaginar como seria quando fosse sua vez, provavelmente não teria mais nenhum cone de pé.

\- AI está você. – Ruby se virou para ver Velvet correndo em sua direção. – Achei que tinha sido atropela por um dos novatos. – Disse aliviada por ver Ruby.

\- Hey, Velvet. – Ruby começou voltando seu olhar para a pista. – Demora muito para aprender a fazer esse percurso? – Perguntou sem tirar os olhos do carro.

\- Sua irmã fez isso em uma semana. – Ruby olhou para trás para ver Coco e Blake.

\- Ruby, onde você estava até agora? – A morena perguntou seria. Os olhos âmbar não estavam irritados e sim preocupados.

\- Bem você vê Blake... – Ruby começou envergonhada. – Vem aqui. – Pediu antes de andar um pouco com Blake para que as demais não escutassem. – Me viram com a foto da Weiss. – Cochichou na orelha da gata faunus.

\- Oh! Quem? – Blake levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Acho que nome dele era Sun Wukong... Ele achou que Weiss fosse minha namorada, e eu tive que explicar que não então quando eu terminei vocês já tinham desaparecido e eu me perdi. – Explicou.

\- Interessante... – Coco disse logo ao lado da dupla. Ruby deu um pulo para trás batendo as costas no vidro.

\- C-c-c-como você veio parar aqui? – Ruby conseguiu perguntar.

\- Ruby, Sun Wukong é amigo de um amigo de Weiss Schnee. Não sei se eles são só amigos, mas é bom manter isso em mente. – Coco disse tranquilamente.

\- Okay. – Ruby soltou um risinho constrangido.

\- Agora vamos para a sala do simulador. Quanto mais rápido você aprender os conceitos básicos, mais rápido estará correndo. – Coco começou a empurrar a mais nova pelo corredor.

O simulador era composto por dois bancos, um do motorista e um do passageiro. A caixa de cambio, os pedais, o velocímetro, o volante e o freio de mão, além de três telas grande. Uma sendo o para-brisa, e aos outros dois simulando os vidros do motorista e do passageiro.

\- Ele é bem realista, então tenha um bom proveito. Velvet, eu a deixo em suas mãos, Blake venha comigo um instante. – Coco disse saindo da sala junto da gata faunus.

\- Então Ruby. – Velvet começou. – Pode tomar o acento do motorista. – Indicou o lugar e Ruby relutante se sentou. – Vamos começar desde o começo, assim que posso saber qual o passo tomar. – Instruiu.

\- Claro. – Ruby respondeu nervosa. Velvet percebeu isso e sorriu para a mais nova.

\- Relaxa, você não vai quebrar nada, apenas faça o que eu disser e vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim. – Pediu com um singelo sorriso.

\- Tudo bem. – Ruby respondeu tomando um grande respiração, para então soltá-la calmamente para relaxar.

Blake suspirou seguindo Coco para a sala dela. A mulher estava seria, e Blake já imaginava o porquê. Podia apostar que era por causa do grande premio, e o fanatismo de Ruby por Weiss.

\- Senhorita Belladonna, eu achei que tivesse dito que ela queria entrar na competição para poder pagar conta do hospital. – Coco começou irritada.

\- E esse é o motivo. – Blake respondeu.

\- E como me explica a foto da senhorita Schnee? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Olha, o senhor Ozpin não ficaria nem um pouco feliz se souber que eu ensinei uma garota de graça apenas porque ela queria encontrar se com Weiss Schnee. – Explicou.

\- Não, Ruby não sabe do premio inteiro. Ela só viu os números. – Blake respondeu rapidamente. – Pode perguntar para ela, ela não sabe que parte do premio é um jantar com Weiss Schnee. – Explicou.

\- Tudo bem então. – Coco disse calmamente. – Ela realmente não sabe? – Perguntou de supetão.

\- Não sabe. Yang tem até medo de contar para ela sobre isso, não sabemos qual será a sua reação. – Explicou calmamente.

\- Podemos ocultar essa informação, e ver o que acontece. – Coco disse com um sorriso diabólico. – Ou quando a gente perceber que ela vai desistir, damos essa informação. – Blake suspirou concordando com um aceno.

\- Pelo próprio bem de Ruby é melhor ela não saber tão cedo que o premio seria uma noite com Weiss. – Blake disse seria.

\- Por quê? – Coco perguntou.

\- Ela é inconsequente quando se trata de Weiss Schnee, eu não quero nem pensar o que ela poderia fazer se soubesse. – Blake massageou as têmporas premeditando uma dor de cabeça.

\- Você não gosta de Weiss Schnee por ela ser uma Schnee não é? Eu atualmente não acho ela tão ruim assim, um pouco arrogante, mas ela é uma Schnne. – Coco disse calmamente.

\- Os Schnee prejudicaram muitos os faunus, eles são preconceituosos e nos tratam como escórias. – Blake apontou.

\- Oh! Então você vai se surpreender ao conhecer Weiss Schnee em pessoa. – Coco afirmou. – Vamos Blake, Ruby não é uma faunus, então não precisa se preocupar. – Tentou tranquilizar a morena.

\- Não, Coco! – Blake passou a mãos em suas orelhas para se acalmar. – Ruby é apaixonada por Weiss Schnee, ela nem a conhece, mas é apaixonada, e eu não sei o quão serio isso é. – Declarou ouvindo Coco rir.

\- Não deveria se preocupar tanto com isso Blake, todo adolescente já se declarou apaixonado por um atrista, mas nada duradouro. E se essa paixão vai fazer Ruby vencer, então que seja bem vindo. – Coco comemorou.

Blake fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ninguém parecia entender a gravidade da situação. Se Ruby encontrasse Weiss e adquirisse um coração quebrado, como ela faria para consertar isso? Para Yang, Coco, e até Qrow, os sentimentos de Ruby eram passageiros, mas para Blake não. Porque Blake, melhor que ninguém conhecia esses sentimentos.

\- Se não precisa mais de mim, eu vou ver o treinamento de Ruby. - Blake murmurou antes de sair da sala de Coco. A mulher apenas observou por de cima de seus óculos escuros. Podia ver que algo incomodava Blake, mas não sabia o que poderia ser.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado**

 **Kissus**

 **Se cuidem**


	4. Chapter 03

**Olá para todos.**

 **Primeiro eu vou ter que dar uma noticia ruim...**

 **Eu estou com problemas, não de saúde. Okay, ainda não me recuperei do meu ultimo surto de stress e fadiga, mas não é apenas isso.**

 **Minha mãe tem um problema cardíaco, e bem, ela vai operar pela segunda vez. Então as coisas aqui vão ficar tensas. Não por causa de toda a preocupação apenas, mas pelos afazeres do trampo (Sim, minha chefe é minha mãe) e o desfalque na equipe, uma vez que minha irmã vai com ela.**

 **Eu peço desculpas se eu atrasar para postar. Bem, sabe como é... Pode parecer pouco, mas eu sou meio neurótica ás vezes, e a preocupação e o nervosismo tendem a tomar conta de mim. Eu não vou estar com a cabeça no lugar, e para evitar um outra recaída de stress e fadiga, é melhor que eu fique longe de mais trabalho e de ocupações extras. Sim escrever me distrai, mas com meus próprios prazos as coisas ficam meio tensas, e eu fico me cobrando.**

 **Sim, sou uma pessoa complicada, mas eu espero que isso não atrapalhe. Vou tentar continuar fazendo as postagens, mas talvez eu atrase com o prazo.**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Treino.

Ruby segurava firmemente o volante a sua frente. Uma gota de suor escorria pela lateral de seu rosto. Ao lado da garota estava a coelha faunus Velvet. A faunus por sua vez estava relaxada, apenas observando Ruby dirigir.

Podia ver os ombros tensos da garota de cabelos negros e vermelhos. O velocímetro marcava incríveis trinta quilômetros por hora. Velvet podia rir da concentração e tensão da garota ao seu lado.

\- Pode tentar ir mais rápido Ruby. – Velvet disse tranquilamente.

\- Okay. – Ruby respondeu pisando mais no acelerador. O velocímetro subiu gradativamente até alcançar seus sessenta quilômetros por hora. Velvet observou o pavor nos olhos prateados. Ruby apertou mais o volante em suas mãos.

\- Ruby, cuidado! – Velvet gritou vendo a mureta logo a frente. Ruby virou o volante para a esquerda para desviar da mureta. O som dos pneus cantando na pista foi alto, logo o carro estava rodando até bater em outra mureta.

Ruby respirava forte, como se tivesse acabado uma maratona de vinte quilômetros. Os olhos arregalados por conta do susto, uma das mãos sobre o peito, Velvet apenas ria do que tinha acontecido.

\- Vamos mais uma vez. – Velvet disse mexendo em um painel de controle. Logo a imagem em frente aos olhos de Ruby mudou, agora estavam novamente na linha de partida do simulador.

\- V-você tem certeza disso? – Ruby perguntou visivelmente assustada.

\- Calma Ruby, para isso temos um simulador, para que nada dê errado quando você estiver em um carro de verdade, mas não é por isso que você vai ser menos cuidadosa. – Ruby assentiu sentindo seus músculos relaxarem.

\- Vou tentar o meu melhor. – Ruby murmurou.

\- É assim que se fala, agora ligue o carro. – Pediu vendo Ruby pisar na embreagem de colocar o carro no neutro antes de girar a chave de ignição. Ela respirou algumas vezes antes de engatar a primeira.

Ruby respirou fundo antes de puxar o freio de mão, e lentamente tirar o pé da embreagem a para dar partida ao carro, aumentando a velocidade gradativamente usando o acelerador.

\- Eu sei que é apenas o começo, mas da próxima vez tente arrancar mais rápido Ruby. – Velvet aconselhou. – Você está treinando para ser uma corredora, e não para dirigir pacificamente pela cidade. – Murmurou.

\- Mas não é bom aprender a dirigir devagar também? – Ruby perguntou olhando para a coelha faunus.

\- Oh meu Deus! Olha para frente Ruby! – Velvet exclamou, mas já era tarde demais, a mais nova tinha batido o carro em um caminhão. – Se não fosse um simulador estaríamos em apuros agora. – Velvet disse digitando alguma coisa em seu painel de controle.

\- Me desculpe. – Ruby murmurou encolhendo os ombros.

\- Escute Ruby, há algumas regras básicas para evitar esse tipo de coisa, a primeira é não dirigir bêbado, e a segunda é manter os olhos na estrada quando estiver em movimento, não dirigir com uma única mão, e nem falando no celular. Entendeu? – A faunus disse seria.

\- Sim senhora! – Ruby bateu continência.

\- Eu não estou brincando. – Velvet estreitou os olhos.

\- Oh, me desculpe, eu tenho essa mania de bater continência por causa da Yang. – Ruby se corrigiu rapidamente. Velvet suspirou. Ruby poderia ser tão infantil às vezes, e se perguntava se ficaria tudo bem mesmo. Onde o grupo de Yang estava com a cabeça para colocar Ruby para correr?

\- Antes de começarmos de novo Ruby, se importa de me responder uma coisa? – Velvet começou.

\- Claro, pode perguntar o que quiser, eu não me importo. – A garota se embaralhou com as palavras.

\- Por que você decidiu que queria ser uma piloto? O acidente da Yang não deveria te deixar com medo ou algo assim? – Perguntou seria.

\- Claro que me dá muito medo, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu não consigo pensar em nada que possa me ajudar nesse momento. Eu estou estudando e poderia trabalhar com algo da minha área, mas ainda assim... – Ruby murmurou apertando suas mãos no volante.

\- Você está fazendo isso pelo dinheiro do premio? – Velvet perguntou com cautela.

\- Sim. Precisamos pagar a conta do hospital, e essa foi a única forma que encontrei para conseguir pagar. É um plano arriscado com mais chances de dar errado do que certo, mas eu não consegui pensar em mais nada. – Ruby murmurou.

\- Yang não vai poder mais correr por um bom tempo... – Velvet murmurou. Era claro que Ruby sabia disso.

\- Eu sei, é por isso que resolvi fazer o que ela fazia, assim posso cuidar dela como ela cuidou de mim. Yang abandonou tudo por mim, e agora é minha vez de retribuir o que ela fez, eu vou fazer o mesmo por ela. – Ruby disse seria e Velvet sorriu.

\- Então Ruby, se esforce o máximo nisso. – Velvet murmurou ganhando um aceno positivo da outra.

\- Tenha certeza que eu vou. – Ruby respondeu olhando para a tela do simulador novamente. – Por Yang e por todas as pessoas que me ajudaram. – Velvet apenas pode sorrir com o que ouviu. Não era a toa que Yang gostava tanto de sua irmã mais nova. Ruby tinha algo que fazia com que todos se animassem, e uma esperança inigualável.

\- Eu vou fazer tudo que está ao meu alcance para que você se torne uma grande piloto Ruby. – Velvet disse ganhando um obrigado de Ruby.

oOo

Ruby podia esperar qualquer coisa na vida, menos que automobilismo e ginástica estavam ligados. Agora parecia fazer sentido o porquê de Yang treinar pelo menos quatro vezes por semana.

\- Acho que qualquer tipo de luta seria bom. – Nora disse animada ao lado de Ruby.

\- Eu ia sugerir basquete, mas Ruby é muito baixa para isso. – Jaune disse bagunçando os cabelos da mais nova.

\- Sua irmã fazia kickbox para fortalecer o corpo. – Pyrrha sugeriu.

\- Mas acho bem mais a cara da Ruby algo como Kung Fu ou Judô. – Nora apontou.

\- Além disso seria bom a Ruby malhar um pouco. – O trio olhou para a mais nova do grupo. Ren soltou um grande suspiro.

\- Vou fazer um cardápio para você depois. Com a adição de esportes é bom se alimentar bem, como bastante vitaminas e nutrientes, ou vai acabar adoecendo. – Ele murmurou.

\- Mas esporte não é sinônimo de saúde? – Nora perguntou.

\- Sim, mas não adianta anda fazer um esporte se seus hábitos alimentares são ruins. Judô por exemplo é algo tão intenso que cada treino por queimar um quilo. – Explicou.

\- Tem algo que você não gosta de comer? – Pyrrha perguntou.

\- Hm... De comer? Bem eu como de tudo, mas gosto muito de doces. E de morangos! – Acrescentou rapidamente. – Mas eu não sou boa em combates sem armas. – Murmurou chutando o chão.

\- Você já lutou com armas? – Pyrrha perguntou surpresa.

\- Hm... Quando eu estava no fundamental, eu resolvi que seria legal tentar alguma coisa diferente e entrei para um clube de kendô. Eu sempre gostei de armas brancas. – Murmurou.

\- Bem, seria bom Kendô, mas Ruby, você precisa de algo que fortaleça seus pulsos principalmente. Uma corrida vai exigir muito deles. – Jaune disse e Ruby apenas assentiu.

\- Escalada? – Ruby sugeriu.

\- Bem de qualquer forma você vai ter que fazer exercícios localizados. – Pyrrha deu uma tapinha no ombro da mais nova.

\- É nessas horas que lamento não ter levado uma vida mais esportiva quando eu estava no colégio. – Ruby murmurou deixando seus ombros caírem.

\- Não se preocupe Ruby, não é nada com que você deva se preocupar. E não seja apressada, tudo tem seu devido tempo. – A ruiva tentou animar a amiga.

\- Oh sim, disso eu sei... – Ruby murmurou encolhendo os ombros. – Velvet disse a mesma coisa quando eu capotei o carro... – Murmurou.

\- Você capotou com o carro? – Nora perguntou olhando para Ruby. –

\- Não se machucou? A Coco deve ter ficado uma fera com você! – Jaune disse preocupado.

-Coco não disse nada, até porque foi no simulador. – Ruby respondeu ganhando o olhar incrédulo do grupo.

\- Eu deveria ter imaginado. Se você tivesse capotado com um carro de Coco, não estaria aqui agora. – Jaune disse com os ombros caídos.

\- Mas, já que o treino de carro está indo mal, vamos começar um que você vai se dar bem e não vai falhar! – Nora disse entusiasmada. Os demais apenas assentiram, e Ruby soltou um risinho sem graça.

Pyrrha decidiu que naquele dia Ruby iria fazer exercícios localizados, assim poderia descobrir a resistência da futuro piloto. Ren começou a trabalhar na nova dieta de Ruby, tendo cuidado para colocar coisas que ela gostava de comer.

Nora estava fazendo exercícios com Ruby, parte porque queria, e parte para incentivar a outra, fazia os seus próprios exercícios enquanto Pyrrha supervisionava Ruby. Era o que fazia com Yang, uma vez que era formada em Educação Física.

Quando a sessão dolorosa acabou, Ruby se esticou no chão respirando com dificuldade. Sentia os músculos de seu corpo moles, e duvidava que teria forças para voltar para casa. Nora apenas sentou se perto de Ruby enquanto tomava agua e balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro.

\- Todos os dias serão assim? – Ruby perguntou cansada.

\- Sim. – Pyrrha respondeu ouvindo um suspiro de Ruby. – O caminho para ser piloto não é fácil Ruby, é como estudar, não existem atalhos, apenas um caminho longo de dedicação. – A ruiva explicou.

\- Nada é fácil nessa vida. – Ruby murmurou ainda tentando recuperar o ar que parecia não querer entrar em seus pulmões. Seu coração estava batendo em uma frequência alta, mal sentia seus braços e pernas.

\- Pense que se você se tornar uma piloto, terá a chance de conhecer a Weiss Schnee. – Nora disse atraindo um olhar interessado de Ruby e três olhares fulminantes do restante do grupo.

\- Por que diz isso? – Ruby perguntou animada.

\- Vez ou outra ela vai ver as corridas e aceita andar de carro com o vencedor. – Ruby se animou ao ouvir aquilo. De repente sentiu uma onda de energia envolver seu corpo, e se sentou animada.

\- Nada disso Ruby. – Pyrrha começou. – Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas não vou permitir você extrapolar nos exercícios. Vamos todos tomar banho e ir para casa. – Afirmou se levantando do chão.

\- Mas se for pela Weiss... – Ruby foi interrompida.

\- Se você extrapolar, não vai poder treinar por um tempo o que atrasaria o seu desenvolvimento. O descanso também faz parte da rotina Ruby. - A ruiva explicou.

\- Vamos lá Ruby. – Nora puxou a menina para cima. – Você vai ver como logo, logo vai conhecer a herdeira do grupo Schnee. – Tentou animar a outra.

\- Sim, eu vou me esforçar mais ainda! – Ruby declarou com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo.

oOo

Ruby chegou no apartamento que dividia com Yang e despencou sobre sua cama. Seus músculos reclamavam por conta dos exercícios, e Ruby se perguntava o quão dolorida seria o dia seguinte.

Esticou a mão para pegar um porta-retratos na cômoda ao lado da cabeceira da cama. Era uma foto de Weiss que Ruby tinha recortado de uma revista. Sorriu dando um leve beijo sobre a imagem da figura de cabelos brancos antes de fechar os olhos.

\- Boa noite Weiss. – Murmurou antes de cair no sono.

Horas mais tarde o despertador de Ruby tocou, era hora de ir para a faculdade. A garota coçou os olhos prateados tentando espantar qualquer resquício de sono. Seus braços, costas, abdômen doíam a cada movimento. E foi só sair da cama que Ruby sentiu os músculos de suas pernas reclamarem de seu peso.

\- Estou mais dolorida do que pensei que estaria hoje. – Ruby murmurou se colocando de pé. – Não tenho tempo para choramingar agora, eu tenho que ir para a faculdade. De tarde tenho treino com Velvet, e de noite exercício com Pyrrha. – Murmurou sua agenda.

Caminhou até o banheiro para suas necessidades matinais e escovar os dentes. Não teria tempo para um banho quente naquele dia. Precisava se apressar para ir a faculdade, de lá iria visitar Yang, e depois ir com Blake para o autódromo, e então passaria no hospital novamente Pyrrha a buscaria para a academia.

Saiu do banheiro e pegou o papel dado por Ren com sua nova dieta. Ele tinha acrescentado diversas coisas que felizmente para Ruby ela tinha em sua dispensa, já que era uma dieta bem parecida com a de sua irmã.

Preparou o café da manhã com bastante proteínas, como Ren tinha feito a nota. E suspirou antes de começar a comer. Não se sentia diferente das outras manhãs, exceto pela dor, e isso era preocupante. Não a dor em si, mas o fato de se sentir igual.

\- Foi só o primeiro dia, mantenha a calma. – Ruby murmurou fritando seus ovos sem desgrudar os olhos da extensa lista que Ren tinha passado. – Torradas. – Murmurou antes de largar a folha e habilidosamente colocar os pães de forma na torradeira.

Continuo preparando seu café, fervendo o leite, enquanto tirava as torras em um prato junto com os ovos. Assim que o leite ferveu Ruby desligou o fogo, e colocou em uma grande caneca, acrescentando um pouco de chocolate em pó, açúcar e canela.

Colocou tudo sobre a mesa e se sentou para comer. Foi então que seus olhos viram o relógio, mastigou tudo o mais rápido que podia ou se atrasaria para a aula. Colocou a louça suja na pia, depois lavaria tudo e correu par ao quarto pegar seus cadernos e livros.

\- O porta-retratos. – Ruby disso colocando o na cômoda novamente. Sorriu antes de dar um beijo na imagem. – Te vejo de noite Weiss. – Murmurou antes de sair correndo. Passou na cozinha para pegar uma maçã do cesto de frutas e saiu do apartamento.

\- Bom dia amiga Ruby. – Penny cumprimentou. Elas sempre iam juntas para a faculdade, Penny era uma boa amiga e sempre a esperava, mesmo que isso significasse um atraso.

\- Bom dia Penny. – Ruby respondeu animada.

\- Vejo que hoje você está muito melhor. Agora vamos indo ou vamos nos atrasar de novo, e você sabe como o professor Port odeia atrasos. – Ruby assentiu.

\- Sim, no caminho eu conto as novidades. – Ruby disse animada jogando os braços para trás da cabeça.

Penny sorriu, estava feliz que sua amiga finalmente estava começando a sair da tristeza de ter Yang no hospital. Não sabia que se devia tal milagre, mas ficava muito feliz pela outra, aos poucos suas vidas voltariam ao normal, tinha certeza disso.

* * *

 **Espero que tenha satisfeito vocês...**

 **Para quem está se perguntando sobre Bumblebee, deixem me apenas dizer que eu tracei uma história para elas aqui. Talvez no começo você fiquem com raiva de mim, mas vai ser mais que apenas uma cena o.**

 **Kissus**  
 **Se cuidem**


	5. Chapter 04

**E ai pessoa. Bom tempo sem ver vocês...**

 **Pois bem, eu estou aqui depois de um tempo muito improdutivo, se assim posso dizer. Pelo mesmo para RTYH.**

 **Como dito minha mãe ia operar. Sim ia! Eles desmarcaram, e remarcaram, e desmarcaram de novo e a família da Kazu aqui ficou indo de um lado para o outro como uma bola de ping pong.**

 **Para quem não sabe eu tenho uma agenda a cumprir, uma agenda bem puxada com meu trampo e meus hobbies. Eu adquiri essa agenda desde de agosto do ano passado, e me estressa esses pequenos contratempos.**

 **Sem contar que, para quem não sabe, minha família trabalha com comida e deliveries, não em uma loja física, mas em casa mesmo. Por isso que eu sei a sensação e os termos para dirigir um carro, eu ajudo nas entregas grandes. E foi festa de uma cliente antiga, vamos chamá-la de Meimei. Foi magnifico porque eu simplesmente perdi meu celular! Ou achei ter perdido, o fato é, eu derrubei na festa e a Meimei achou, mas uma vez que ela não sabe onde eu moro, e eu não tive tempo de ir resgatá-lo, ele ainda está com ela. Eu não entro nas redes sociais pelo computador porque senão fico distraída, então estou desconectada com o mundo!**

 **Então no domingo passado eu tive o prazer de ter cada querido amigo meu vir até aqui ver se eu estava viva, uma vez que não respondia o celular. Eu gosto dos meus amigos, mas eu estou a beira de um colapso nervoso aqui.**

 **Eu estou surtando, por isso não me atrevi a mexer nos capítulos prontos do RTYH. Para quem não sabe também, eu sou meio cruel em pensamentos quando estou surtando. E então resolvi trabalhar nos cenários mais pesados, como do meu livro. Então, enquanto esse estresse todo não passar, eu duvido que vou conseguir fazer algo mais light.**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Um passo.

Ruby puxou o volante sentido as vibrações dele. Seus pulsos doeram pela força que estava exercendo para manter o carro na linha, então era por isso que todos diziam para treinar os braços. Apertou os dentes com força tentando manter o controle das rodas, estreitou os olhos fazendo uma mudança brusca na rota, mas não a tempo o suficiente, o pneu acabou subindo na grama ao lado da pista.

\- Você está indo bem Ruby. – Ouviu Blake pelo fone de ouvido. Depois das primeiras duas semanas finalmente começou a dirigir um carro de verdade, agora fazia duas semanas que começara o treinamento com a maquina, e o melhor correndo acima dos cento e setenta quilômetros por hora. Sabia que precisava melhorar muito para a corrida.

\- Ruby uma curva mais fechada logo a frente. – Blake avisou e Ruby respirou fundo tentando manter a concentração. O carro patinou na pista, o volante criando vida própria tentando jogar se de um lado para o outro.

\- Droga, droga! – Ruby exclamou sentindo cada nervo de seu pulso puxar enquanto tentava manter o carro em linha reta. Era difícil manter aquele volante parado naquela velocidade, não queria nem imaginar quando ficasse ainda mais rápido.

\- Ruby, calma. – Era voz de Yang Ruby respirou fundo tentando manter se firme. O carro logo parou de patinar na pista, e a morena recuperou o controle do automóvel.

\- Com o Slick ela vai bem. – Blake murmurou. Ruby ainda não estava acostumada com tais termos, e não sabia do que eles falavam.

\- Semana que vem usamos o biscoito. – Coco disse no fundo. Ruby deu um largo sorriso ao ouvir biscoitos. Provavelmente era alguma festa para comemorar seu desempenho.

\- Yang, Yang! Eu tive uma sensação muito legal. – Ruby disse rindo um pouco. Ela virou o volante tentado manter a velocidade em uma curva.

\- Depois me conta, concentre se na pista. – Yang disse rindo. Ruby grunhiu algo em resposta voltando a se concentrar. – Agora Ruby, você vai ter um S. – Yang disse calmamente.

\- Okay. - Ruby respondeu. Foi então que um barulho alto chamou sua atenção e o volante puxou violentamente para o lado do passageiro. Ruby tentou puxar o volante para endireitar os pneus, mas sem sucesso algum.

\- Zerinho? – Blake disse assustada.

Ruby abriu a porta do carro e saiu sentando se na pista quente. Resmungou algo que sua equipe não entendeu.

\- O que foi? – Blake perguntou. Ruby se levantou e começou a olhar os pneus. Certo, o pneu traseiro do lado do passageiro tinha furado.

\- Pneu furado... – Ruby murmurou visivelmente irritada.

\- Oh... – Os demais de sua equipe disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Tente correr mesmo assim, você vai ter que se costumar, pelo menos até chegar ao pit stop. –Yang disse e Ruby bateu o pé.

\- Mas Yang, o pneu furou! – Ruby quase gritou.

\- Não importa Ruby! Automobilismo significa tomar decisões necessárias e perigosas sem pensar muito. E dai se a porra do pneu furou? Você vai para correr e ganhar, e não para parar no primeiro pneu furado!– Yang estava em um raro momento de seriedade.

\- Okay, okay, eu vou correr! – Ruby respondeu dando a volta e entrando no automóvel novamente.

\- Essa é minha Baby sis. – Murmurou ganhando um riso de Ruby.

Ruby fechou o cinto e ligou o carro novamente. Ela deu ré sentindo o volante insistir em ir a uma determinada direção, que era o lado do pneu furado. Bufou, antes de voltar no sentido certo da pista e continuar a correr.

Se a velocidade já fazia o volante tremer e ficar instável, agora com o pneu furado era muito pior. O volante ficava puxando para sua direita, e Ruby sentia que ele poderia quebrar seus pulsos a qualquer momento.

\- Mais velocidade Ruby. – Jaune disse fazendo Ruby bufar.

\- Tente correr com um carro com o pneu furado! Droga! – Ela esbravejou, mas mesmo assim pisou fundo no acelerador.

Entrou no pit stop diminuindo a velocidade. Lá estava Nora, além de mais dois rapazes que Ruby não sabia quem eram. Talvez Fox e Yatsuhashi. Não tinha certeza.

\- Foi um bom trabalho Ruby. – Nora disse tirando o pneu do carro, logo outro foi inserido por Yatsuhashi. O processo foi rápido, apenas alguns segundo.

\- Pode ir. – Fox disse e Ruby ligou o carro e pisou fundo novamente. Os demais apenas riram, antes de ver o carro desaparecer.

\- Isso Baby sis, você tem que manter o foco e tentar aumentara velocidade, se a curva for fechada não hesite em pisar no freio. – Yang instruiu ouvindo um grunhido de Ruby em resposta. Parecia até mesmo um barulho feito por um filhote de cachorro.

\- Você está indo muito bem, Ruby. Para quem era uma Braço-Duro no começo. – Ruby realmente não entendia aquelas gírias que eles usavam.

\- Ela te chamou de barbeiro, Baby sis. – Yang disse rindo.

\- Você não deveriam ficar distraindo a Ruby. – Coco exclamou arrancando um risinho da piloto. – Ruby não ria, tem curvas sinuosas logo a sua frente. – Coco advertiu.

\- Entendido. – Ruby respondeu pronta para enfrentar as curvas que estavam por vir. Claro que tinha corrido na pista na ultima semana e sabia o que viria pela frente sem precisar ficar ouvindo sua equipe, mas era um modo de diminuir a tensão.

\- Muito bem Ruby. – Yang gritou feliz. – Você está duzentos e vinte por hora agora. Está melhorando muito! – Ela comemorou.

\- Obrigada. – Ruby disse tendo que pisar o freio bruscamente por conta de uma curva mais fechada.

\- Eu disse para vocês não ficarem distraindo ela. – Coco chamou a atenção do grupo.

\- E linha de chegada! – Yang exclamou quando Ruby passou pela marca no chão. O carro foi perdendo velocidade gradativamente até estar parado. Ruby puxou o freio de mão e tirou seu cinto de segurança para sair do carro. Parecia até que tinha percorrido todo o percurso em suas mãos. Seus pulsos doíam.

\- Isso ai Ruby! – Blake e Yang saíram para cumprimentar a outra.

\- Céus... É tão violento. – Ruby disse rodando os pulsos. Yang riu abraçando a mais nova com força. – Não... consigo... respirar! – Ruby disse com dificuldade. Mesmo estando com um braço fraturado, os abraços de Yang ainda eram apertados demais.

\- Mas você foi muito bem, Ruby. – Yang elogiou a irmã. A loira ainda tinha vários curativos, e seus ossos estavam fraturados. Inclusive o pulso, mas isso não impedia de parabenizar sua irmã.

\- E pensar que você não podia nem sair da garagem há um mês. – Blake riu da cara sem graça que Ruby fez. – Vamos, você progrediu muito, só falta fortalecer esses pulsos e aumentara velocidade. – A gata faunus deu uma tapinha no ombro de Ruby.

\- Antes da corrida vamos fazer uma pequena corrida teste. – Coco disse interrompendo o trio. – Para Ruby ir se acostumando com a tensão da corrida. Quem ganhar vai ganhar um jantar de graça. – A Adel disse com um sorriso torno nos lábios.

\- E quem perder? – Ruby perguntou temerosa.

\- Vai ter que limpar os banheiros – Ela respondeu olhando por cima de seus óculos escuros. Ruby estremeceu com o que ouviu.

\- Ah! – Velvet disse se levantando. – Você ainda não decidiu como customizar seu macacão, Ruby, você tem até amanhã para dar suas ideias. - Avisou.

\- Tudo bem, Velvet, você terá a ideia até a amanhã no meu treinamento. – Ruby assegurou sorrindo.

\- Agora se apresse Ruby, você tem academia com a Pyrrha hoje. – Yang lembrou e Ruby assentiu antes de correr para se trocar. Estava usando o macacão de Beacon e o capacete ainda.

\- Ela está fazendo bem. – Blake disse colocando a mão no ombro da loira alta.

\- Você me deve vinte pratas, gatinha. – Yang piscou com um dos olhos antes de voltar para dentro da sala de "controle".

\- Temos todas as imagens Yang, podemos analisar hoje e amanhã passar para Ruby. – Qrow disse aparentemente orgulhoso.

\- Pela sua cara ela está fazendo bem. – Yang comentou fazendo o homem rir. Ele estava estranhamente sóbrio naquelas semanas. Qrow era o tipo de homem que sempre tinha álcool no sangue, mas não o suficiente para cair ou esquecer o que fazia.

\- Eu estou surpreso que mesmo ela não tendo o sangue de sua mãe ela é uma boa corredora. – Ele respondeu.

\- A mãe era policial, deve ser por isso. – Yang respondeu se referindo a mãe de Ruby e sua madrasta Summer Rose. Qrow riu assentindo.

\- Eu coloquei um anuncio nas revistas e nos jornais, que sua irmã está treinando para poder correr, muitas pessoas mandaram e-mail para a nossa pagina desejando sorte. – Ele abriu a janela minimizada.

\- Winter Schnee? – Yang leu o nome de um dos remetentes.

\- Ela disse que estará lá para ver a corrida com o pai dela. A família Schnee sempre acompanhou as suas corridas Yang, deve ser por isso. – Ele murmurou.

\- Deve ser por isso que eles colocaram Weiss Schnee como premio. – Yang murmurou visivelmente irritada.

\- Voltei! – Ruby exclamou de volta a central. Qrow minimizou a janela novamente e olhou para os grandes olhos prateados. – Pyrrha mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já está aqui. – Avisou.

\- Vamos para a academia então. – Jaune disse empurrando Ruby pelos ombros.

\- Não se preocupe, eu levo Yang para casa. – Blake disse para uma Ruby que estava sendo arrastada por Jaune.

\- Obrigada Blake! – Ruby conseguiu gritar antes de sair da vista dos demais.

\- Eu confesso que estou preocupada com a Ruby. – Yang disse suspirando. – Eu sei que nada vai acontecer na corrida, mas me preocupa a reação dela quando se encontrar com Weiss. – A loira se sentou em uma cadeira.

\- Não era você que tinha dito que era um amor passageiro? – Blake perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, mas... – Yang soltou um suspiro longo. – Ontem eu peguei ela conversando com a foto de Weiss... Eu nem sabia que ela tinha um porta-retratos com a foto dela! Tenho medo da minha baby sis se ferir. – Exclamou se jogando sem cuidado contra o encosto. – AI... – Murmurou levando a mão boa para sua costela fraturada.

\- Paciência Yang. – Blake disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Se algo acontecer vamos estar lá para Ruby se ela precisar. Ninguém aqui vai abandonar ela. – Yang assentiu respirando fundo.

\- Mas já imaginaram se Weiss aceitar a Ruby? Seria tão engraçado. – Coco disse tentando aliviar o ar do pátio.

\- Engraçado em qual sentido? – Yang perguntou estreitando os olhos.

\- Bem, ela iriam sair juntas, namorar, ia vira um escândalo, cantora famosa se envolve com piloto de automobilismo. Ia dar o que falar. – A mulher respondeu.

\- Ruby não se dá bem com grandes multidões... E nem gosta de chamar muita atenção. – Yang suspirou.

\- Isso vai ser um problema, vai ter um monte de gente lá assistindo a competição. Vocês duas são irmãs, mas tão diferentes. – Velvet murmurou.

\- Isso também... Acho que eu ia preferir mil vezes que a Ruby namorasse com a Penny, a prima da Nora. – Yang murmurou.

\- Esse tipo de amor machuca se a Ruby estiver falando serio. – Blake murmurou olhando para baixo.

\- Como você sabe Blake? Já aconteceu com você? – Yang perguntou animada. Blake olhou par ao chão. Sua expressão estava triste e Yang percebeu que tinha perguntado algo que não devia ter perguntado. Viram a gata faunus abrir a boca para falar algo, mas a voz que soou foi diferente.

\- E ai perdedores. – Sun apareceu junto de um garoto de cabelos azuis, e olhos em um azul um pouco mais escuro. Yang ergueu uma sobrancelha vendo a dupla. – Onde está a grande Ruby Rose que nem precisa de treinamento na pista? – Ele zombou.

\- Perdeu a chance de ficar de boca fechada. – Yang apontou para o Macaco Faunus.

\- Eu trouxe o Neptune para ele ver a futura concorrência. – Sun disse apontando para o rapaz. – Ele queria conhecer sua rival no amor. – Blake rodou os olhos.

\- Depois você pergunta por que a Blake não aceita sair com você. – Yang apontou fazendo Sun se encolher. – Ruby foi malhar agora. A dedicação da família Xiao Long. – Comentou rindo.

\- Mas mesmo com a dedicação da família Xiao Long ela não vai conseguir nos vencer. – Neptune se gabou.

\- Assim como vocês não conseguem vencer o Adam Taurus do White Fang – Coco disse fingindo desinteresse. – O que significa meus caros, vocês jamais terão um jantar com Weiss Schnee. – Apontou.

\- Hey, eu sou amigo dela. Digo, muito mais que amigo dela, eu não preciso disso. Não leem as revistas não? – Neptune tirou uma revista sabe se lá da onde. Yang apenas viu a foto do rapaz com a cantora de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis.

\- Essa revista é do ano passado e ela já desmentiu essa fofoca. – Blake disse desacreditando no rapaz.

\- E como sabe Belladonna? Você nunca lê esse tipo de revista, até onde eu sei. – Neptune retrucou.

\- Eu tenho mesmo que responder a isso? – Blake perguntou rodando os olhos.

\- Agora vão embora porque nós temos mais coisas para fazer. – Yang fez um sinal de dispensa com a mão boa.

\- Okay, okay, espero que se recupere logo Yang. – Neptune disse com um sorriso amigável.

\- Sem você no Kick box não tem graça. Melhora logo para acabarmos com aqueles engraçadinhos que zombam de você. – Sun disse antes de se afastar com Neptune.

\- Agora vamos ver como podemos ajudar a Ruby. – Yang se levantou para ir ver o vídeo da corrida de Ruby e ver no que podia ajudar.

\- Vamos fazer isso. – Coco disse se aproximando.

\- Bem... Eu vou dar uma olhada no carro que ela vai usar na competição e me certificar que tudo está certo com ele. – Blake disse saindo do edifício em direção ao carro parado de Ruby. Era um carro negro sem qualquer desenho ou símbolo nele de patrocínio.

\- Ah Blake! Temos que personalizar o carro! – Velvet se levantou as pressas. Como não corria, ela dificilmente poderia dar algum palpite sobre o desempenho de Ruby.

\- Podemos levar ele para ser pintado depois. – Blake deu um sorriso para a faunus. Velvet era a única que sabia da decepção amorosa de Blake. A gata faunus entrou no carro, com Velvet antes de dirigir até o local de reparos.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem você vai ver – A coelha disse tentando passar alguma confiança para a gata.

\- Espero que sim. – Blake murmurou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

* * *

 **Desculpem se estou sendo grosseira em alguma parte das notas, não é a intenção, mas eu estou com os nervos a flor da pele...**

 **Eu até gritei com um rapaz aqui por ficar enchendo a paciência, mas uma vez que foi em japonês ele não entendo XD**

 **Kissus**

 **Se cuidem**


End file.
